


Buy the DJ a Drink (If You Wanna Get Played)

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky isn't the only one who can flirt terribly at this club.





	Buy the DJ a Drink (If You Wanna Get Played)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coyoteclaw11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 1. 
> 
> Post-canon enough that everyone can to get into a Canadian club. After one conversation with Amy I always think "we know Otabek is a DJ but what if he's a terrible DJ" every time I write him doing this.

The club floor always turned into kind of a blur when Otabek got deep into the middle of his set, enough awareness that he could tell if the people on the floor were into him or not, but not enough to make out individual faces. So he was a bit startled when suddenly a cold glass from the bar appeared in his peripheral vision.

"I hear it's a good move to buy the DJ a drink," Yuri Plisetsky drawled, leaning his elbows on the low wall that served as the booth's divider. The club was too warm, but Yuri looked good sweat-slicked and a little mussed from dancing, cheeks flushed against the rest of his pale skin and eyes low-lidded. "If you wanna get your favorite song played."

"It's a good move not to drip on the DJ's console," Otabek scolded mildly, eyeing the condensation beading on the glass. He took it out of Yuri's hand, stepping back so any stray drips would land on him. Yuri hoisted himself up on the barrier the same as he often hopped up on the rink barrier. The drink was sweeter than Otabek would have ordered for himself and possibly an alarming shade of pink, it was hard to tell in the club lighting.

"Phichit said it's called a Jolly Rancher!" Yuri told him, looking smug as Otabek took a longer drink. Catching an ice cube with his tongue, Otabek handed the glass back to Yuri. "Are _you_ a Jolly Rancher? And if not, how many of these do I have to bring you until it happens?"

"Summer training camp is corrupting you," Otabek informed him. Over Yuri's shoulder, now that he was looking, Otabek spotted Phichit halfway back the dance floor, and Leo beside him, which meant that Guanghong was around somewhere, but probably hidden in the crowd because of his height. He did not see JJ or Isabella, goodness knows what those two were up to. "Don't you all have an early rink time?"

"Beka!" Yuri protested, pursing his lips around the straw of the drink and rolling his eyes. "You've got a hot Russian blond here bringing you a drink and flirting with you, and looking damn fine doing it, and all you can ask is 'don't you have an early rink time?'"

"You're not really flirting," Otabek pointed out, managing not to smile, barely, at Yuri's impression of his flat tone. "So far all you've done is drink half my drink." Yuri narrowed his eyes dangerously, but before he could answer, Otabek leaned in to whisper close to his ear. "When the house DJ comes back to take over, I'll play your song last, if you promise to save me the dance." Otabek paused. "And to get me another one of those that isn't pink."

"Deal," Yuri agreed quickly enough, sliding an arm around Otabek's waist to pickpocket the few folded bills Otabek had slid into his back jeans pocket for just this expense. "They come in _lots_ of flavors. You know what song, right?"

"Obviously," Otabek promised. Yuri kissed his cheek, a hot, wet press of skin on skin scented by the stupidly expensive cologne he'd spritzed into his hair, and then he was gone, giving Otabek a backwards wave as he melted back into the crowd. He watched just long enough to see the blur of Yuri's blond hair join up with Phichit's dark hair and Leo's red. Satisfied, Otabek turned back to his board and cued up the song Yuri had been singing off-key in the shower just before they came here.

Yuri's head snapped up at the opening notes, meeting Otabek's eyes with eyebrows raised. Otabek held up two fingers in a peace sign, straight-faced. Yuri Plisetsky wasn't the only one who could flirt terribly.


End file.
